


SIM K

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi mendadak mampir ke rumah Furihata, membawa lembaran untuk ditanda-tangani</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIM K

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari facebook CAFEIN

Masa-masa PDKT adalah yang paling horor, tepatnya horor dalam tanda kutip. Akashi terlalu romantis sampai terkadang tidak tahu tempat. Segala afeksi dipertontonkan gratis seakan yang dilakukan adalah hal benar.

“Aku absolut, jelas saja perbuatanku benar.”

Disirami kelopak bunga dari atas helikopter tepat di depan gerbang sekolah adalah hal terakhir yang Kouki ingat. Malu ketika beberapa teman-temannya di Seirin, terutama para siswi memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan akan siapa si dia itu.

Kouki tertawa miris sembari menerima tongkat sapu dari salah satu petugas kebersihan sekolah. Hubungannya dengan si tajir Tuan Muda Akashi adalah rahasia anggota tim basket saja. Rahasia khusus, tidak boleh menjadi rahasia umum. Kitakore!

Keromantisan (kalau tidak mau dikatakan pengalaman lumayan memalukan) datang lagi di Sabtu sore. Akashi datang bersama supir pribadi, mengendarai sedan hitam anti peluru dan membawa sebuket bunga. Pakaian mahal nan menawannya berkebalikan dengan pakaian rumah Kouki, kaos oblong serta celana pendek. Yah… katakan saja bila membandingkan keduanya Kouki sedang berada dalam mode dekil.

“A-akashi-san! Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau—“

Kouki keburu didorong minggir. Dan, seakan ini rumah ketigabelasnya, Akashi melepas sepatu dan berjalan gagah menuju ruang keluarga. Ia duduk begitu saja di sofa tepat di samping ayah dan ibu Kouki. Keduanya menatap dengan mata yang sama-sama polos seperti putra kedua mereka.

“Otou-sama, Okaa-sama,” Kouki berjengkit mendengar panggilan Akashi terhadap Furihata dewasa yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sekarang, “Kehadiranku ke rumah KECIL tetapi hangat ini, selain untuk menyerahkan sebuket bunga MURAH adalah untuk meminta Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama mengisi lembaran ini.”

Disorongkannya map berisi beberapa lembar kertas.

“Tolong ditanda tangani SIM K ini.”

Ketiga Furihata mangap. “SIM K?”

“Benar sekali, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. SIM K, SURAT IZIN MEMILIKI KOUKI.”

Kakak Kouki yang baru pulang dari supermarket menjatuhkan kresek berisi telurnya.


End file.
